


Girl Meets Imagines

by bxnsheedunbxr



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxnsheedunbxr/pseuds/bxnsheedunbxr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagines about your favourite characters.<br/>PM Requests<br/>First Chapter: Lucas Friar!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Meets Imagines

**Author's Note:**

> Imagines for Girl Meets World. All mine. Request Here or multi-ship-imagxne  
>  Pairing: Lucas Friar x Y/N  
>  Request: Can you please do to imagines for girl meets world, and Y/N in a country girl and she can sing really good, she beautiful, a barrel racer, and all the guys at the school likes her, and not everyone know that Y/N and ( I can't think of his name right now!

Lucas Friar and you were dating, anyone who took any notice to both of you together knew that. But there were a few who didn't seem to get the message. Every day you would have a guy from one of your classes-or even someone you had no classes with, that you didn't even know-ask her out or throw you a cheap pickup line. And honestly, Lucas was getting tired of it. Could they not see him holding you hand and just generally holding you.

He knew it shouldn't bother him-you were his, you loved him and that was all that should matter. But it did. Every time he saw a guy try to grab your hand, hold you in anyway. He almost lost it-almost turned into Texas Lucas.They did it all the time.

It didn't only bother Lucas. It annoyed you as well. Everyday you had to deal with someone random douche come up to you and throw you cheap pickup lines.

"Your lips look lonely...would they like to meet mine?"

"Was your father a mechanic? Then how did you get such a finely tuned body?"

"You know, I wanna go inside your wine cabinet and pull myself out a stiff one."

"Did you clean your pants with Windex? I can practically see myself in them."

You thought they were funny for a while. But they started getting a bit more offensive.

"How about you sit on my lap and we'll see what pops up?"

"The socks are having a party; can the pants come down?"

"Hey baby, I got a back seat with your name on it."

"Sex is a killer...want to die happy?"

You were getting angry. Not only at the fact that they thought it was okay to say this to you. But also at the fact that they still couldn't understand that you already had someone you cared for. That you were already dating someone.

You were walking to your locker, luckily no one had come up to you yet.

"Hey, Y/N" You heard from behind you, silently swearing. Great! Another idiot come to hit on you. But when you turned it was Farkle and Zay.

You were thankful that it was them and not some douche. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

Zay and Farkle both looked really sheepish. "Please don't get mad at us."

"What did you do?!" You raised your voice. What had these idiots done now?

Farkle and Zay looked back and each other. "We may or may not have entered you into the talent show...?"

You felt rage boil up inside you. They knew how bad you were with performing. Insecure about your singing. Your playing. Not to mention the stage fright you had just being on a stage. "Why?! Why would you do that?!"

Farkle looked scared while Zay stepped forward almost to try and calm you down. "We just thought that if you sang, you could get over your stage fright. 'Cause you're really good Y/N."

You had calmed down by now, even though you were still a little angry at them for doing this to you."It's okay. I appreciate what you guys are trying to do. But I don't know if I can do this."

Farkle, after noticing that you weren't angry anymore, stepped toward you. "Of course you can. We're all going to be there. We all believe in you."

"Okay."

Zay and Farkle looked shocked. "Seriously? You'll do it?"

You almost laughed at the expression on their faces. "Yeah, I need to get over this sometime and I know I can do it if all of you are gonna be there." You smiled and the two boys.

"That's great Y/N. Wait, what are you going to sing?" Zay asked, a few minutes later.

That had never occurred to you. What would you sing? A smiled slowly spread across your face as a song popped into your head.

Farkle and Zay, who after witnessing you smiling, were both scared and excited. "Well..?"

You smirked. "It's a surprise. But the whole school is going to be there, right?"

They nodded.

"Then I know exactly what I'm going to be singing."

You stand on the side of the stage, as Maya was finishing her song.

"What I'm feeling is real, yeah  
Cause I'm not too young  
Cause I'm not too young, no  
Cause I'm not too young"

The hall exploded with cheers as Maya made her way off the stage.

I walked onto the stage as the hall gradually silenced. All attention was on me. Oh, God, why did I do this again?

I moved my gaze to where Maya had just sat down between Riley and Smackle. Next to Isadora was Farkle, then Zay. Finally my gaze landed on Lucas, who directed a supportive smile toward me.

The track started playing and I took my place behind the mic.

"MMMM better...MMMM better...  
Absolutely no one that knows me better  
No one that can make me feel sooo goooood  
How did we stay so long together?  
When everybody, everybody said we never would  
And just when I, I start to think they're right  
That love has died..."

You started nodding your head along to the beat of the track. You look around the hall and see everyone staring at you, some in awe and most in shock. You realized that this is the first time you have sung in front of most of them. They always thought you were the quiet girl, who never spoke out or had any hidden talents. But you were proving them wrong now.

"There you go making my heart beat again,  
Heart beat again,  
Heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it one time?  
There you go pulling me right back in,  
Right back in,  
Right back in  
And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo"

You directed your attention back to your friends. Riley, Smackle, and Maya were nodding along and smiling at you. Lucas had a warm smile on his face-he knew this was about him because you sang it to him on his birthday. Zay and Farkle, well they were almost dancing. They were also nodding their heads and smiling widely. Though Zay seemed to be smiling mostly because of the silent exchange he noticed between you and Lucas.

"I'm stuck on you  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue

Some days I don't feel like trying  
Some days you know I wanna just give up  
When it doesn't matter who's right, fight about it all night  
Had enough  
You give me that look  
"I'm sorry baby let's make up"  
You do that thing that makes me laugh  
And just like that..."

Your confidence on stage was slowly building, seeing the amount of people who actually like your voice, even some of the teachers were nodding along to your singing. And, of course, you had your little-or big-fan club, who may or may not have been pissing Lucas off like crazy. Every guy in your fan club seemed to be deluded into thinking that you were singing this for them. Even though you were looking straight at Lucas.

"There you go making my heart beat again,  
Heart beat again,  
Heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it one time  
There you go pulling me right back in,  
Right back in,  
Right back in  
And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo

I'm stuck on you  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby were stuck like glue

Whutooo Whutoo"

You were becoming more and more confidant on stage by the second. Every time you had a lapse, and thought you weren't doing good enough. All the had to do was look over at Lucas and your doubts faded away.

"You almost stay out, too stuck together from the ATL  
Whutooo Whutoo  
Feeling kinda sick?  
Just a spoon full of sugar make it better real quick

I say  
Whutooo Whutoo  
Whatcha gonna do with that?  
Whutooo Whutoo  
Come on over here with that  
Sugar sticky sweet stuff  
Come on give me that stuff  
Everybody wants some  
Melodies that get stuck

Up in your head  
Whutooo whutooo

Up in your head  
Whutooo whutooo

Up in your head  
Whutooo whutooo"

People were even starting to stand up and some even started singing along. You loved it. You hadn't felt this good on stage before. You were actually glad Zay and Farkle had signed you up for this. It was one of the best feelings in the world.

"Up in your head  
Whutooo whutooo  
Whuthoo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me together, say, it's all I wanna do  
I said"

You pulled the microphone from the stand and started walking around the stage-although it was small you still had space to walk around. But you didn't notice how small the stage was because you were so excited to be performing.

"There you go making my heart beat again,  
Heart beat again,  
Heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it one time  
There you go pulling me right back in,  
Right back in,  
Right back in  
And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo"

You had sung this song almost a million times so you knew it was coming to an end. And you didn't want it to. You had never felt this way about singing before. But you were glad you were feeling this way. Performing was definitely something you wanted to continue doing. It was exciting-exhilarating.

"There you go making my heart beat again,  
Heart beat again,  
Heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it one time  
There you go pulling me right back in,  
Right back in,  
Right back in  
And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo  
I'm stuck on you

Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby were stuck like glue  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue"

You had the brightest smile on your face when you walked back to the microphone stand and placed the mic back on. As they did with Maya, the hall erupted with cheers, maybe even louder this time. Though your friends were definitely the loudest. They were all jumping and almost screaming except Lucas who was just clapping and smiling at you. You smiled back and it was like you had your own world, just for the two of you.

You made your way down the steps from the stage. You started walking towards your friends, a few of your fanboys tried talking to you, but you only had eyes for one person. You walked to the row your friends were in. Then you took a seat next to Lucas.

He smiled at you. "You did amazing up there." His eyes sparkled with love.

You smiled back. "Thanks. You know it was for you, right?" You asked with a half-smirk.

Lucas returned your smirk with a charming smile. "Yeah. Yeah I did."

You smirk turned back into a genuine smile. "You're the one I want Friar. I don't want any of them. Only you."

"I only want you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Next Time:
> 
> Pairing: Isadora Smackle x Reader - Slight Farkle Minkus x Reader
> 
> Request: Imagine for girl meets world smackle and Farkle compete for your affection


End file.
